hypothetical_servantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan the Terrible
Russian emperor (Tsar) and a monster of terror (terrible). And in a strange band he turned into a monster-like figure, a man who became close to God. It is Ivan the Terrible. AKA: Grand Prince of Moscow Class: Rider Attribute: Human Alignments: Lawful - Evil Active Skills First Skill: Contradictive Mind A Increases own NP generation rate for 3 turns. Removes own debuffs. Second Skill: Innocent Monster (Lost) A Gains critical stars every turn for 3 turns. Increases own Buster performance for 3 turns. Third Skill: Almighty Supreme Authority A Grants self Invincibility for 1 turn. Reduces all enemies' attack for 3 turns. Removes their buffs. Passive Skills Magic Resistance D Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. Riding EX Increases own Quick performance by 12%. Bond Bond 1 Height / weight: 531 cm · 2548 kg / mountain type monster Height and weight at the time of bond is unknown. Source: historical facts and hearing bands Region: Russia Attribute: order / evil / chaos / bad sex: male Order and chaos, both are allocated.The spirit group registered in Chaldea is the order side. Bond 2 There is only one being touted as Russia worst of the tyrant, the relentless and cruelty is unparalleled. On the other hand, he was a godly devout follower to God. That conflicting diplomacy would not be tolerable to just human beings, it would have been a privilege allowed only by emperors with absolute authority. Although I am defending my situation with modern knowledge, If you are a civilian, you will be stupid just by looking at this servant. Not only is the figure a monster but also because his power is too overwhelming Bond 3 ○ Contradiction Spirit: A As Russian emperor, Ivan Emperor who established centralized politics also laid terror politics at the same time. I regret sin in the morning and bask into the shrine, From the afternoon I went to torture with rejoicing against rebels. The spirit that the saints and the crowds completely assimilated, Randomly change the attribute to two kinds.That is order or chaos. ○ Innocent Monster (different): A Having self-named himself as being a "human being" while being equal to "God", his powers reached the peak by forcing the aristocrats who once boasted the power. Russia respected him as an absolute emperor and Western Europeans were frightened by calling him "terrible". In the frozen empire, he joined with the strongest monstrous at that time, becoming a monster suitable for dominating Russia in the hedonistic period - and it ended. ○ Emergency power: A In order to rule the conflicting nobility, the absolute obedience to the emperor Ivan Emperor asked. The intense intimidation to the surrounding people, It brings the effect of intense "heavy pressure" which lowers the rank of total ability. It is also difficult for us to visually see if it is an ordinary human being. It can be canceled by the charisma of rank B or more. Bond 4 "Crawl on my dream and black dogs" Rank: B type: interpersonal treasure Range: All within the territory Maximum trapping: 3000 people Choulnei Oppriniki. Black Dog Corps. Treasure that the Iwan Empress introduced "Empire Guard (Opriniki)" introduced along with emergency power has been transformed. Optrichniki is the property of any aristocracy, It was an existence to say even as a limb of the Ivan Emperor who has the authority to perform the confiscation of land etc. Wearing black clothes, get on a black hair horse, put a black harness, I dugged my dog 's head on the horse's neck. At the same time, holding a whip knitting animal hair like broom, "For a traitor, like a dog attacked, It sweeps out with a broom "and said that it implied.They used to be a community that lived together under the same roof, even now with bedding, and now they do not exist in this world.They crawl only in the dream of the monsters thunder Ivan. Automatic defense invoked when Ivan goes to sleep, Suppression treasure equipment. As it is dispersed in the form of countless soldiers, kill enemy soldiers who oppose him and struggle. It is overwhelming as violence of the group, but the individual's weakest is the only salvation.However, in the capital city of Moscow nearby one unit has the power to have a low rank servant. "Beasts according to my journey" Rank: A + Classification: interpersonal treasure Range: 0 Maximum Capture: 1 person Zwelyi Kleeny Hodd. The cross of the beast. A march toward the heavenly country where the emperor arrives (believes). In other words, those who stand before is a rebellion against the Emperor, that is, blasphemy against God. Ivan Emperor temporarily regains the state of the big beast of the day and crushes enemies without mercy. Bond 5 Russia of "if" that was scrapped as "unnecessary things, unnecessary fluctuation (if)" in the process leading to the present human history, "to end the history because the end is a dead end" and concurrent world theory Even the emperor reigning in the permanent frozen empire Anastacia which was truncated. That is Ivan Thunder Emperor. It Ivan the Terrible that person was revived as a Servant, but in the history of Revelations band is present as the world's first Noctuidae. Everyone who lives in his empire is yaga, because it is the harsh environment in which human beings can no longer live. However, in the process they lost the precious things they gained when they were human beings. Extra Ivan the Terrible in the pan-human history is a tyrant There was, but it was the presence far away from the magic. However, when the imminent crisis of the world frozen in a strange band, he invited the sorcerers. With the technique to combine a monster and a person, I asked for a way to survive. But it was no better than burning down the creatures that were no longer human beings to the world, and soon they had transformed their minds, and they were recognized as a stalemate human history - a world to be pruned. Lamentation will not stop, Thunder walks pilgrim while lamenting. Noble Phantasm The Beast that Accompanied me On My Journeys: Zveri・Krestnyy Khod Deals damage to all enemies. Reduce their Buster resistance by 20% for 3 turns. Saint Graph Ivanport1.png Ivanport2.png Ivanport3.png Ivanport4.png Hypothetical Class: Avenger Attribute: Human Alignments: Chaotic - Evil Active Skills First Skill: Determination of Steels Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Increases own attack for 1 turn. Increases own debuff resistance for 3 turns. Second Skill: Divinity E- Increases own damage by 95. Third Skill: Charisma